


Mocha

by MinaMauveine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is perched on the center of my bed; a cigarette holder dangles from her left hand. Her hair is left trailing down her back in a cascading flow of inky velvet ebony. Her porcelain figure clad in nothing but air. Irene/Kate Kate/Irene. Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Title: Mocha (1/3)

Author: Mina Robins

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing: Irene Adler/Kate (Maid)

Rating: G until the last chapter…

The dynamic I have head cannoned for me endlessly entertaining.

As always, please inform me of any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Much obliged.

…..

It is madness when I attempt to schedule Miss. Adler's sessions during the start of September. Whilst the summer heat is on, my lady's clientele consist of playboys and girls, of luxurious displays of men and women trying to childishly lay claim to The Woman with expensive trinkets only the wealthy can afford. They endeavour to mimic the way Miss. Adler has marked their bodies with their cold coin and thus ultimately fail.

I haven't a clue why the rich parents that enjoy Miss. Adler's special talents take the effort to disguise their session time with made-believed business meetings and work appointments. Nonetheless, they take good precaution to hide their wanton hobbies from their offspring. I have been booking a couple for a session for the first day of school for the past three years.

Miss. Adler is booked for dominating affairs with the strange, rich and powerful. The minute the privilege teens are shipped back to boarding school. The spoken for husbands and wives become submissive, yielding to their desires for the crack of my lady's whip.

Mmmmm, she's always meticulously calculating on how much force to use.

It's been a lengthy week since I've last felt Miss. Adler's glorious hands on me. I shamelessly need it. It's a game my mistress likes to play, how long can her perky secretary wait.

Not particular long.

I shift uncomfortably as I suddenly become aware how my black lace panty hose stick irritatingly to my body. I've been forbidden to find release during the times Miss. Adler decides to refrain from touching me. My throat is dry; I gulp as I re-cross my legs, trying to abate the tension. I screw my eyes shut as I try to think back to the last time I had a chance to be with my mistress. A thousand memories surface and I decided to think back to our first union together.

I didn't think Miss. Adler would remember, nonetheless, she did. I never bothered to mention my birthday to my employer. But of course, Miss. Adler had found me out. Each year she takes me somewhere new and glamorous to dine. Almost always out of the country.

I walked into my room to find my traveling suitcase opened and waiting to be filled. Miss Adler is sitting… No, she is perched on the center of my bed; a cigarette holder dangles from her left hand. Her hair is left trailing down her back in a cascading flow of inky velvet ebony.

Her porcelain figure clad in nothing but air.

It's getting hard to breathe.

She taps the cigarette against an ashtray she has placed next to her ivory body. The wispy grey smoke lingers and circles around her. Ghosting over her perfect figure the way I could only dream of doing. It's been over a year since she had the unfortunate luck of being situated near a silently crying red head that had just lost her job.

My last employers had wanted my body and when I refused his offer for a ticket to the mile high club in front of his friends, I was fired on the spot. Not a particularly smart move on his part considering there was still another 2 hours till our flight would reached our designation. And I happened to still have a first class spot directly behind his oafish body.

I had enough dignity to omit not a sound even as the tears ran hotly down my face. I had done nothing wrong, I was a competent worker, and well he could have gone to hell for all I cared. See how he would deal with the rest of his business day without my assistance. While I rubbed angrily at my eyes, sure I had smudged my modest make-up; the blue hued skies held fluffy white clouds that floated in a far too placating manner pass my oval window.

Then Miss. Adler reached over and gripped my hand in hers. Her eyes were kind yet reprimanding. "Cease crying, now, you have a new job to attend to."

And I did. She introduced me to her world, to her talents. But not once since I enter her home did she ever pass that line of an employer and employee. However much I wanted her to make the first move. Disappointingly, she never did. She was always courteous yet teasing. She relied on me to organise the mixed-up folders that were her endless list of callers. I set up a twitter account and a main website for her. The first batch of photos I took by my novice hands just weren't right, they weren't fitting and even though she looked like a goddess in every one of them, I felt that I didn't quite manage to hold the essence of her beauty for others to appreciate. The highly regarded photographer I hired was a close friend and I enviously kept watch as he got to capture Miss. Adler's perfection in ways I couldn't.

And at some point I took it upon myself to put Miss. Adler's wellbeing to the forefront of my mind.

I took care that she would have days off, and diligently screened all potential clients before they ever even got a glimpse of her. Hence, why the one's that really wanted a session now sent letters. Somehow they got word that I was unusually fond of written letters. The address isn't ours and I have to take the extra effort to go down to the local high-end billiards bar to pick up our mail. I find letters interesting because they cause Miss. Adler to grin. She enjoys the fine parchments and expensive ink that is used to pen these letters. So I let it slip that poetic letters worked better than emails, which wasn't always true, since not all should attempt to be poetry writers, but those that try are entertaining to say the least.

I cooked her meals and took care of dry cleaning, which to an extent would be all in the range of a maid and secretary. I learnt to read her perfectly and have her preferred tools trade for each individual client packed and ready before she needed to ask and I think that was what surprised her most.

I watch her now as I audibly gulp. My hands are trembling. I want her so bad; I've wanted her for so long now, it seems almost inappropriate. To be lusting after one's employer in such a way.

She takes a long drag on her cigarette and then extends her free hand to beckon me. "Today, I have a fun little exercise for you."

"Ungf." I smartly replied. God, it wasn't the first time I had seen her in all her glory. But she was on my bed. I don't want to wash that particular duvet forever. I'll just fold it up and keep it somewhere safe. Was I having a dream? Oh please don't end.

"Katherine."

Oh.

She has never said my name like that before. Her voice sounds like melted chocolate, soft and uncommanding. Her presence is my addiction and her voice entices me to lean in closer to her perfect lips.

Instead I feel my legs backing me out of my own room and my hand closing the door in my wake. When I realized I had gone back down the stairs and had situated myself next to the marble kitchen counters. I had wanted to scream in dumb frustration. Instead, I placed my forehead down on the cooling stone and mentally tried to blank out the last 5 minutes of my life. Miss. Adler had been on my bed, and I had walked out of the room like a wide eyed idiot.


	2. 2

Title: Mocha (2/3)

Author: Mina Robins

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing: Irene Adler/Kate (Maid)

Rating: G until the last chapter…

A/N: Please be kind and inform me of any spelling or grammatical errors.

…

~Past~

Oh god, she has never said my name like that before. Like melted chocolate, soft and uncommanding. So addicting that I want to lean in close and hear more. Instead I feel my legs backing me out of my own room and my hand closing the door in my wake. When I realized I had gone back down the stairs and situated myself next to the marble kitchen counters. I had wanted to scream in dumb frustration. Instead, I placed my forehead down on the cooling stone and mentally tried to blank out the last 5 minutes of my life. Miss. Adler had been on my bed, and I had walked out of the room like a wide eyed idiot.

The coming morning was extremely embarrassing. It felt like the awkward morning afters I vaguely recalled having while I was still in University. Except this time around I didn't even get laid this time.

Miss. Adler strolled into the room as if she hadn't been naked and on my bed last night. Just as I slide her favourite omelette onto her plate she pours herself a cup of mint tea from the steaming kettle I had left out for her.

"Kate," Her voice was all business. "You're not working today."

Alarmed, it's too late as I feel my fingers go slack around the pan handle. It dips, and in my haste to right the kitchenware I grasp onto the sizzling metal with my left hand and painfully drop the pan into the kitchen sink.

Miss. Adler is beside me in a flash, pulling my hand under a stream of cold water.

I hiss and try to draw my hand away but ceased my struggling when she glares at me warningly. She lessens the flow of the tap and uses her hand to cup the water first so it would only trickle onto the angry welts that were forming on my forefingers and thumb.

"Kate."

I glimpse sheepishly up at her while she stares directly into my eyes. "I want you to take today and this weekend off, a holiday if you will."

I blink at her. "I'm not getting fired?"

Miss. Adler smirks. "Don't be absurd." She lets the water run of my digits for a couple more minutes, then lifts them up to inspect the damage. She opens a cabinet beside our sink and takes out our fully stocked med-kit. She rummages through the square container and places a newly found tub of aloe vera jelly onto the table.

"Why am I getting this weekend off?"

If I didn't know Miss. Adler so well I wouldn't have noticed the small twitch of her eyebrows. But I've been staring and watching and needing her for almost half a year, if not more. The twitch might as well have been her frowning agitatedly and biting her lip. Was she apprehensive about something? She's only ever worried her lip when she thought she had miscalculated something of dire importance and only in my companionship, never in the audience of others.

She had stop hiding her emotions from me after Christmas of last year. When she had laughed, actually laughed for the first time in my presence after a particularly entertain scenario involving cinnamon sticks and eggnog. A story for another time.

It wasn't controlled or precise, just laughter that was contagious and continuous. She gave up the charade of coy smirks and graced me to full blown smiles from that night on.

It hurts me to see that we've reverted back into the need for passive expressions and secret feelings in our relationship. I remind myself that we only have a work relationship.

"The tickets take you to Paris." She blows on my burns then smoothly applies the jelly onto my reddening fingertips. I wait as she patiently cradles my hand in hers, once she's relatively sure the jelly has dried sufficient she wraps a thin layer of gauze over my wounded digits. I bite my tongue to supress a moan that was more guilty pleasure than pain. "The car will arrive in half an hour, be prepared by then."

I nod.

"Off you go." She releases my hand and returns to her seat and begins to gracefully consume her breakfast. I watch as she turned on her android tablet to run through today's appointments.

Something I should be doing. "Thank you, Miss. Adler."

I blink away at the tears that I'm sure has begun to rim my eyes. I clench my aching fingers and obediently return to my room to begin packing for Paris for whatever Miss. Adler wants me to do there.

When I return to my room I noticed my phone was vibrating. 12 text messages and 3 missed calls. It's only 9am in the morning… This was my personal phone, not the Blackberry designated for dealing with Miss. Adler's clientele.

As I start packing for my impromptive trip to France my phone rings the theme song to Dr. Who, signalling a call from my sister. "Jennifer, how many times have I've told you not to tamper with my phone's ringtones!"

"Geeze, settle down, I've explained it to you, I'm a doctor, hence I use the theme song to Dr. Who. it's all really clever," Jennifer replied. "And its Jenny, mum calls me Jennifer."

I sigh and begrudgingly continued packing my belongings, how long did Miss. Adler say it was to be. Today and the weekend? "What do you want, Jenny, I'm busy."

"Christ sis, Happy Birthday." The exasperated patience in her voice could only be mustered from years of practice as our family's oldest.

I almost drop my phone and swiftly walked to the night stand to pick up the ticket… May 18… It was my… birthday.

Miss. Adler had stated tickets with an 's' earlier… Oooh. This was my birthday present. I had gone back to my parents last May due to a family emergency and had come home to a diamond pendant waiting on my pillow, a necklace that still adorns my neck. A gift that far surpassed what was deemed suitable for an employer to gift an employee.

Miss. Adler remembered then and appears to have remembered now.

My phone vibrates in my hand as the theme song plays again. "Hello?"

"Katey, you weren't answering, is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, actually yes." I shift through my paper waste basket hoping to see the second ticket and thus proof that Miss. Adler had actually wanted to join me during my birthday. That I hadn't just conjured her in her birthday suit to greet me last night. I find nothing, which I realized dimly would be the case. Miss. Adler had wanted to frown earlier because she thought she had gotten my birthday wrong. Which isn't a reactionary surprise after I practically ran from my own room the night before.

She must have thought that I didn't want to be with her in every which way a person can possible be with another. Knowing her, she wouldn't leave the second ticket behind. She was stubbornly prideful, she doesn't even react to my birthday the way people normally would. No cards or cakes, just charming jewelry and apparent tickets to Paris.

She did things her own way, showed her affections boldly and yet doesn't bother to acknowledge when I seemed to have rejected her. She just backs off and plays pretend for me, tries to make things easier for me. Of course she wouldn't try to reinforce her desires, the first time we met I was in tears and jobless because my employer had done such a thing. She was so ridiculously considerate sometimes. Can't she tell that the feelings are mutual? Stupid thought, I had left the room without a word and slept on the living room sofa, tormented with the idea of having to explain myself to her. How the very idea of her on my bed was ludicrous; a pure fantasy. How easily she causes me to revert to a bumbling, love stricken teenager.

If she has only lust for my body and wants nothing more, I wouldn't even mind, I just want her to have me completely. I've grown to adore everything that she was about, the secretive life that surrounds her. Miss. Adler has somehow managed to own my heart without even needing to lay a single lash against my body.

I love her.

The conclusion causes me to sit back onto my bed. "God, I love her."

"Katey, did you just say 'her'?"

"Jenny, I love her."

"Oh, god, please no, I just came out to da and mum a month ago, don't do the whole following my footsteps thing, are you copying me in some convoluted hero sibling worship?" The aghast fear in her voice manages to make the tone she was using sound less condescending. "Cause it's not funny, it really isn't, oh gawd, they're going to kill us, let's pray that Ryan doesn't pull a gay card or mum's going to go nuts!"

"What?" I almost drop the phone; I seemed to be fumbling around with everything today. "WHAT?!"

"Hah, right, didn't tell, you." Jenny pauses and I can almost feel her nervousness. "Didn't really want to tell the rents either, god, Katey we use to talk about everything."

"I know." I regret the gap that has grown between us, but she has the hospital and an apparent relationship and I ha... I had a goddess to tend to. "Look, can I call you back?"

"Seriously, we just came out to each other and you're hanging up on me." I can imagine Jenny's indulgent grin.

"I need to fix something I royally screwed up."

"Yes, of course, you always were so good at that, screwing up." My blonde headed sister joked.

"Jenny!"

The line ends with a quick click.

There's a knock on my door, I turn to see Clarence. Miss. Adler really did pull out all the stops. She called the limo for me… For us.

"Miss, we will have to head out now if you want to catch your plane, where's all the suitcases?"

I motioned at my half pack travel gear and shrug.

"Miss, you're normally so prepared." Clarence was the older brother I never wanted but got. He was surprisingly protective of Miss. Adler. It was strange to see someone that cares as much as I do. I sometimes wonder if he had the same feelings I harbour for our resident dominatrix.

"Did you say suitcases?" I inquired with a quirk of my eyebrow.

"Yes, of course, Miss. Adler told me that I needn't be on call this weekend."

That definitely means that there was an 's' at the end of the word ticket.

"Clarence, would you be so kind as to helping me pack?" I smile charmingly at him; I know that he used to help Miss. Adler do a lot of the tasks I've taken up so it wouldn't be a stretch for him to help me pack just this once.

Clarence scrunches up his handsome nose but nods good naturedly. "Yeah, no problem."

I kiss him on the cheek as a thank you and rush down the stairs.

Miss. Adler is still seated at the high chair, casually sipping her tea as she scrolls through files on her tablet. "You should be in the car." She notes.

"And you should be with me." It's surprisingly bold, I'm somehow managing to channel the work me. The one that forbids one Miss. Adler from cigarettes in bed, from succumbing to too many drug focused soirées. I was her efficient maid, the secretary who attempts to lower the number of dalliances she has with the insane. I wonder if she sees through the cool, brave mask I don when dealing with relentless and unsuitable customers.

But I wasn't dealing with a client.

I was dealing with the seductress herself.

Miss. Adler has spun around in the chair to face me. Her gaze cautious but optimistically curious.

I dropped onto my knees in front of her, placing a hand beseechingly on her knee. I hear her gasp from the small contact and wonder if I instill a fragment of lust that she constantly causes me to exude.

"Kate, be a dear and wait in the car for me."

…

~Present~

"Musing again?"

I glance up from my laptop and peek at the array of letters scattered on the living room coffee table and take a moment reshuffle them into a neat pile before answering. "Miss. Adler."

"I am not one that fancies musing," She tsk tsk and taps her finger against her cheek bones, "Definitely, not when an employee should be diligently arranging my meetings." Her face was passive and bored, the tone inflecting towards annoyance, but her eyes are sparking with mischief.

Her hand moves to grip my chin, she tilts up my face and stares down at me. If I still had a sliver of mock decency I would be ashamed that I was dripping wet already.

The couple I've been booking always chooses separate times of day. Neither seems to have a clue that the other has been procuring my lady's swift hand.

My lips are dry and as I stick my tongue out to lick them. I hear my mistress's hungry growl.

The phone rings.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps now would be a prime time to test her self-control.

Title: Mocha (3/3)

Author: Mina Robins

Fandom: Sherlock

Pairing: Irene Adler/Kate (Maid)

Rating: M. PWP?

Last part will be in Irene's POV. This is the last installment of Mocha. I hope it has been an enjoyable read. :3

 

….

~Present~

I watch as Katherine begrudgingly answers the phone, her thumb hitting the answer button with more force than necessary. Her 'hello' is pushed through gritted teeth. Whoever was on the other end seems to be someone of importance since she's opening her laptop and checking dates on The Calendar.

Perhaps now would be a prime time to test her self-control.

I lean forward and murmur in her ear. "Do you recall Paris." I state clearly and end the sentence by biting down on Katherine's small earlobe.

Now that Katherine knows I'm playing the game fully, she's making an effort to contain the moans and gasp that I'm so fond of hearing. Seems I'll have to double my efforts.

All I have to do is tug once on our entwined hands and Katherine is immediately standing. Oh, so obedient. Sweet, darling, wild Katherine. I've seen her talk down men a whole head taller than her and glare down a police officer that had slowed our ride to the airport.

With me however, oh. She's absolutely decadent. I test myself too. I've mastered my own pleasures and needs and thus always attempt to exact control on myself, how else could I deliver pulsing craving and lust to my clients if I didn't know how to control my own desires. However, with Katherine, it's hard to resist just pulling her flush against me. It's been a full week since I've been inside her.

She's so willing to give me everything. It makes me nearly euphoric. I'm throbbing already. It still surprises me how much she compels my body.

Katherine is visibly shaking now, the tremors making me smile wolfishly. She keeps making agreeable 'aha' to whoever she is conversing with. Her eyes following my movement excitedly. This was going to be entertaining. If I lose one client in this it'll be worth. I move my hand to cup Katherine and even though she jumps from the contact I can feel her need seeping pass her panties and lace leggings. Fuck the whole lot of customers.

I lead her easily to stand in the middle of the living room, where nothing can get in the way nor aid her in standing. She's wearing six inch fire ruby velvet pumps. Her marble legs shrouded in black floral lace contrast beautifully with the beige carpeted floors. She's trembling.

She knows the rules of our Waiting Game, she's not allowed to pleasure herself unless I am with her and give her consent. Can't say she doesn't know how to tempt me. My fiery vixen is wearing my favourite pair of pumps, the pair she damn well knows that almost guarantees I'll fuck her mad. We're both so wound up by now I doubt she thinks I'll tease her.

Hmmmm, I don't want to be too predictable.

I'm casually walking around her trembling frame. When I've circled back in front of her I make a show of licking my fingers clean of her juices and then move to kiss and lick her plump lips. When I pull back I watch as her tongue peeks out from the corner of her lips to mimic my actions.

The caller on the line must have complained since Katherine blushes. "No, yes, I'm listening."

She's evidently not. Her eyes are dilated and her lips are pursed open. I circle predatorily behind her and pull back my hand. "Now, you know Paris rules."

Katherine nods enthusiastically, her pretty scarlet mane waves down to her shoulders. I like it when Katherine has long hair. I can maneuver her whichever way I pleased when she's between my legs. Then again, Katherine already knows exactly what I want.

"You may speak to the caller." I smack my hand down her to derrière and feel her almost stumble forward. "But if I hear so much as a peep from you. I stop."

It's been an entire week; this is going to be a challenge for both of us.

I brush away those gorgeous locks of strawberry red and line a trail of kisses along her pale neck. She's valiantly remaining silent, so I bite at the nape of neck. Kissing at the indents I've made.

Katherine makes not a squeak but inhales deeply, then amends. "I'm just shock is all."

The caller seems to take this explanation with grace and continues the endless retelling of something that I'm sure seems terribly mundane compared to the events unfolding now.

"Mmmm." I hummed, impressed. I begin sucking lightly; gently smoothing my tongue over my bite marks as my hands brushes delicately over the silver buttons of Katherine's burgundy blouse. Making sure my fingers never once touch any erogenous zones.

"That's, nice…"

I freeze, becoming a statue behind Katherine. My hands immediately drop to my side, I step back.

Katherine spins around and glares at me, with smouldering fire, passion, and warning. "It shows that she cares."

Ah, I see. She was speaking to the caller. I smile pleasingly and instantly Katherine's face flushes an appealing pink, she drops her eyes to the floor. She seems ashamed that she had dared show me resentment.

I move in to kiss her collar bone, knowing she likes it when I pay attention to her pretty contours; I make sure I lick at every single piece of exposed flesh I can get to. I hungrily grin at her, there's perspiration rolling down the valley of her breast. It may be the warming weather, but there was a higher chance that it was me. I click the last of the buttons open and noticed that she was wearing a rather expensive Christmas present I had brought her; I'm going to guess she's adorned with the matching raspberry sherbet hued panties… Pity.

I hooked my finger to the middle part of her bra and wink up at her. Katherine shakes her head pleadingly but I've already made up my mind. I yank hard enough to rip the tantalizing material that the bra is composed of right off her body. The lace bra straps tears and it tugs her down to meet my lips, no apologies from me and not a sound but a full body quiver from her.

I reward her by sucking onto the bottom of her lip between my teeth.

Katherine's hand instinctively reaches out to steady herself by grasping onto my hip. One passive glance from me and she's retracted her hand. Her eyes are so wide, she opts to switch the cell phone to the other hand instead. "Yes, that's right."

She's doing wonderfully. Her voice doesn't even shake. Well not that much.

Now, back to the task at hand. Her gloriously creamy breasts are now freed from the confines of the piece of material. Her nipples are tightened; I take a moment to take in the sight of her. Her is face so open and needy, so lewd is her expression. I begin kissing down the valley of her breast, following the trail of perspiration, while dancing my fingertips along her rib cage. Katherine grunts in sexual frustration but I ignore her with a smile. Allowing this one slip of tongue. My hand caresses her soft flat stomach and I ghost my thumbs over her hip bones.

My red haired angel juts her hips towards me but I evade her easily. "That is two strikes."

"The grunt didn't count." Katherine grimaces and speaks into the phone again. "That day out front didn't count."

It feels like a day for claws and shredding. I kiss the corner of her still glossy lips. It sticky and thick, tasting uniquely of her and of the vanilla lip gloss I had brought her last weekend. Taking the collar of her shirt in my hand I haul the silk material against her shoulders. Katherine backs away from me just in time and covers by murmuring into the phone. "You should maybe give it a try."

As she's speaking she's throwing her blouse off and smiling apologetically at me. "You're talking about it a lot, so you obviously care."

Is my darling attempting to give sane, sage advice when I want to fuck her senseless?

I tilt my head and lick from Katherine's navel to her collar bone. She tastes salty, reminds of the sea and sex. Of mute summer afternoons and glorious hours in bed, floor and table. And that time I had her against a wall of mirrors.

It makes her scowl since I'm ignoring her breasts entirely. She shifts minutely, trying to create some friction between her legs. But then stops, remembering herself. I place my hands on her ass and hold her in place as I finally move in to kiss around her areola while using my other hand to tweak her nipple. It triggers her to drop the phone, thus causing the caller to miss the exquisite sound that emits from her lips. I pinch this time, declining the idea of digging my nails into her delicate skin any more than necessary.

Katherine sighs, thankful I was still continuing even though she had technically been very very bad.

"Katherine," I look down at the phone. She looks at my hands. "I'll follow through, now pick it up."

I release her and she dives for the phone. Returning to her upright position quickly without wobbling too much. There's blood on her mouth. She's been biting down on those sensitive lips, refraining herself from uttering a single pleased groan.

I nod approvingly; she's being an exceedingly well behaved girl today. She beams at me, and I run my fingers over her pretty features, tracing my index finger over the arch of her nose. Running my digits along her jaw then tugging her close till her lips is but a breath away. So precious. I move to lick the wine coloured liquid, slowly dragging my tongue over her cut.

I noticed that the caller doesn't seem perturbed by our messy kissing. Did she dare mute our end of the audio? There's no need for me to have stated that being a rule. It was implied.

When I pull back, Kate's lipstick is a complete mess, but I've cleaned the blood off. I take her wrist into my hand and wrench the phone away from her ear. The screen informs me that it hadn't been muted.

This doesn't merit a smile or nod; she's just done what I considered mandatory. I return the phone back into her control. She cradles the cell against her ear, her eyes distant but focused on me. "Mmmm."

I kneel down onto my knees, the power is still in my hands. The rules of the game still mine, she's entirely mine. I drag my nails down the fancy lace pantyhose and kiss at her first her right hip bone then her left. The blouse had been spared, the bra before wasn't enough; there needs be a full sacrifice of clothing by the time I was done. The lace slashes open under my manicured nails, leaving livid red where my fingertips had pressed and Katherine aids me by kicking off her shoes and letting me jerk the ruined pantyhose from her legs. She dutifully steps back into her pumps when I'm done. She knows her panties can't be saved.

Yes, so fastidiously submissive. Always knowing exactly how I wanted it.

I start kissing just above her knee, heading to the inside of her thighs. My hands gripping onto her firm buttocks to make sure she stays still. Her satin skin pebbles under my attention. When I reach her heated core I instead change direction and lavish attention to her other thigh, biting down hard against her unblemished skin. Katherine shivers, and shifts impatiently with yearning but the moment is miniscule enough to ignore.

I've begun messaging her perfect little ass, just the way that causes her to moan, I bet her lip was bleeding again since I can't hear a single thing. Well that won't do. I flick my tongue in a quick swipe over her soaked panties, too swiftly for her to be prepared.

"YES." Katherine's eyes are tearing up; her lip is bleeding all over again. A pause, then to her caller. "Yes, that's the right plan!"

I dip my fingers under along her waist, yanking the g-string from her body easily and then unceremoniously throwing them backwards towards the living room counter. They land on top of the letters that amuse me so.

She smells so needy, wanton, tantalizing. I precede licking and sucking along her folds, long, swift swipes that leave her panting. I glimpse up at her and see her knuckle being bitten. There's going to be marks on her skin that aren't mine. I turn my head and suck on her thigh until I'm sure a bruise will blossom.

Katherine tremors under my ministrations.

My hold on her sweet derrière tightens, causing Katherine to waver above me. Once she steadies, my tongue continues to delve into her slickened folds. The sigh above me makes my heart burst, her chest moves up and down in an erratic fashion; she's trying to breathe through her nose quietly but to no avail so the phone is being angled away from her nose and mouth. She pushes the cell hard onto her jaw. Using her flesh to mute the exquisite noises I extract. My hands trail down her shivering calves then back to her hips.

Katherine has wrapped one arm around her middle, trying to steady herself. There's nowhere to lean on, no shoulder to balance her vibrating limbs against. I almost feel a tad cruel.

I jam two fingers into her, there's no fear of causing her anymore damage, she is already so wet I could have pushed in all four. My fingers rub against the ribbed inner walls that I know will cause her to crash into oblivion. I blink up at her; her jade irises are shot olive. If she willed it, we could end the game immediately and I would push her gently onto the floor to finish her off without her needing to strain.

All she needs to do is admit her safe word.

…

~Past~

"Katherine." The flight was excruciatingly long and now that we were finally alone in our Paris hotel suite I wanted to take her until she saw in a crescendo of sound.

"Yes, Miss. Adler?" She's smiling but pressing her lips together in the hopes of concealing her glee.

"You'll have to choose a safeword."

Katherine are cheeks are flushed crimson, she takes a hesitant step towards me then raises her hand to unleash my hair from the tight bun I had kept it in for the duration of our travel. Her fingers glide through my tresses in a smoothing manner, tenderly untangling my chocolate hued hair and coaxing it down my shoulders into the form I had left it last night.

"Mocha." Her voice is a soft whisper against my skin.

I swipe at her hand and jerk her back. Her eyes are wide from shock, her emotions chaotic in her bewilderment of my will. I smile reassuringly, just at the start to show her that she has done no wrong. My grip tightens and I guide her towards the bed.

…

~Present~

Yet, she wants this; she wants me giving her impossible guidelines and to control her, to own her. To bend her to my slightest whim.

I enter a third finger, curling them towards me and twisting a number of my pushes. All the while my tongue has increased the rhythm which I have probing against her engorged clit. I feel her walls clench tighter against my fingers and I only quicken my pace.

Katherine's eyes are watering above me but she still remains silent other than her wheezing. The droplets flow down the contour of her cheek and land delicately onto my shoulders. She is knighting me in her tears.

I've trained her so well.

With one final lick across her folds I move my lips onto her clitoris and nibbled down hard.

"Irene!" Katherine pants, and then I feel her legs go slack. Her body collapses and I dive to catch her. My hands on her lower back, carefully moving with her to sink us down onto the carpet. I then crawl up, sliding my heated body against her slick sweating one to kiss the remaining tears away.

Her lips are curved in a beaming smile. One that I feel my lips shift to copy.

She called me Irene.

…

I loop my arms easily underneath her shoulder and knees. Bridal style I carry her over to the sofa and drape the comforter over her resting body.

She called me Irene.

I walked back to pick up the phone that was now playing the Dr. Who theme show song, a bloody craze in Britain. I personally would admit that Amy Pond has a certain appeal.

"Adler speaking."

"You!"

"Yes." I replied simply, staring at my glimmering digits. "There will be no bookings for the remainder of the-"

"Put Katey on the phone," Whoever was speaking on the phone was referring to Katherine in a manner too familiar for my liking… wait, that ring tone, ah this phone… I smirked. "She's not available at the moment."

I glanced at my maid, my lover, my caring friend, my sweet everything. She appears so darling on the couch, so relaxed. I want to make sure she'll always be able to feel this way.

"Adler, I know you're Katey's employer, so can you just please-"

"She's passed out I'm afraid, unconscious." I tried to keep my voice bland and calming.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" It was plainly did not work.

I can hear shuffling over the line and before I can hear the jingle of car keys I add. "From a fantastic, earth shattering sex, Katherine needs a quick nap."

"I was just talking to her!" The shuffling hasn't stopped and I distinctly picked out the metallic clink of keys. "Don't make shit up, is she breathing alright, can you-"

"You are correct, you were talking to her." I interjected, no one needed to wake up to their sibling after sex, and I'll ignore the cussing. "You were talking, and she was listening and if I'm not mistaken you would have heard her going through what I can assume sounded like she won a marathon."

"Oh, holy." Jennifer was silent over the line for a second. "You have to be fucking with me."

"Not even on appointment." My eyes roll to Katherine's peaceful face then added quietly. "It wouldn't be right."

"You're insane."

"I assure you that I am not." I head towards the guest washroom and picked up a fresh towel. "You're Jennifer, I presume."

"Yeah, good guess." I can hear her huff, but at least the shuffling has ceased.

"I care about your sister, very much, and as long as she wills it and it is safe for her, I wish for her to be by my side." I would normally never be so forward with my feelings, but this was Katherine's sister and if she needed some vocal explanation from me to settle her I would. Even if I felt that she had no privy into my private life. I turn on the taps, letting the corner of the towel catch up the lukewarm water. "I will always try to be cordial to you for I know how important you are to Katherine; do not let that cause you to presume I'll allow you to barge into my house after I'll specifically order you not to."

"This isn't over, I'm coming over this weekend."

"Charming, I'll be looking forward to your companionship, have a fair day," That explains why Katherine had opened the scheduling Calendar, I wonder if she planned Jennifer's visit around my working time or intentionally during my sessions. "And Jennifer, I'll have Katherine call you back."

"Thanks, I guess."

I'll never understand how Katherine has such a juvenile older sibling. The way they interact and the mannerism that Jennifer speaks causes me to assume that Katherine was the older sibling. I sat at the chair beside Katherine and carefully wiped away at the blood that had trickled down onto my red head's chin.

She had called me Irene. It was the first time in all of these years that she's ever called me Irene. It causes me to realize how personal it sounds along with the symphony of moans from her lips as I brought her to the edge of passion and caused her to plummet over into sensation.

She had just referred to me as Irene, a common place situation, yet since it was coming from her, someone that had refused to use my first name since the day we met; it felt as if she had admitted something entirely different.

I wasn't sure how to respond.

…

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A1464VTG)


End file.
